Victim 5
by LottyCharl
Summary: When a fifth girl is kidnapped the team rush to save her. Rated K for character harm. Should I continue and make a series?


"We are asking for all members of the public to be highly vigilant and if you see anything suspicious call the number on your screen" Said the blonde FBI agent on TV.

"Come on, put a movie on" Said Lily as she walked into my bedroom with her arms full of snacks.

"Her face is on every channel so I figured it was important, it's about those murder-kidnap things."

"Oh yeah I heard about them" she sat on the bed next to me. I stood up and walked over to my DVD cabinet.

"Joe and Casper Hit the road?" I asked.

"Sure" We got under the covers watched two more films and ate a full bag of popcorn before we drifted off to sleep.

 **Two Days Later**

 _End of school bell rings_

"See you tomorrow Lil" I shouted after Lily as she ran off to catch the bus and I started my walk home. Once I was out of sight from the school gates I pulled out my phone and earphones and put my music on. "Aaaaah" I screamed as I was pulled backwards. I felt something being pressed over my mouth and I passed out.

 **Local Police Department**

"Guys we've got a possible victim" said Agent Jenifer Jareau walking into the conference room. "This is Amy Waterstone, 14 years old, never came home from school" Morgan sighed.

"Why so soon? Normally he waits a couple of days between dumping them and kidnapping a new girl but the last one was found yesterday."

"He probably saw JJs press conference or he is stressed" said Reid.

"Let's focus on finding her alive, what do we know" Said Hotch.

"If he sticks to his schedule she has three days" said Prentiss.

"Is this the parents?" Asked Hotch as a two distraught women and a hysterical teen entered the Police Department.

"I'm not sure" JJ stood up and headed towards the small group. "Hi I'm Agent Jareau"

"I'm Jackie, this is Elizabeth Amy's mom and this is my daughter and Amy's best friend Lily" said the least distraught woman.

"I can assure you we are doing everything we can to find Amy" said JJ as she led them through to the sheriffs office, that he had offered to her for talking to family members. "Can I get you anything, Tea, Coffee?"

"Can I have a water" answered the teen. JJ nodded and headed to inform the team before getting her water with Reid in tow. "This is Agent Reid" she introduced as she handed Lily her water.

"Reid please" he said sitting down opposite the group. "When did you know Amy was missing?"

"She never came home from school." Answered her mom. Lily noticed the glance the two agents shared with each other and wondered what it was about.

"Would she voluntarily go with someone?"

"Not unless she knew them well" snapped Elizabeth.

"Can I go to the toilet?" Asked Lily.

"Sure let me show you where it is" the pair of blondes got up and left the room. "What's wrong?" Asked JJ once they were out of sight.

"We saw you on TV the other night. I made her turn it off" the girl broke down.

"Shh it's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done." Comforted JJ.

"Hey JJ we've got him" said Rossi as the team left towards the door.

"Don't tell anyone yet" said JJ as she quickly rushed Lily back to the sheriffs office. "Reid." She said opening the door, Lily went in and sat down and the youngest agent got up and headed towards JJ."They've got him." She said after closing the door and running out to the waiting cars.

 **Unsubs house**

Slowly Amy opened her heavy eyelids. Once she had adjusted to the dark room she realised it was completely empty apart from the chair she was sat on. What time is it she thought. Suddenly the door at the opposite end of the room opened and a man entered muttering to himself. "Why did they come, how did they find me?" He walked up to Amy and ducked down behind her. A few minutes later she heard nocking at a door nearby and a muffled voice. She tensed up as something cold and sharp was pressed up against her back. A knife. She heard footsteps above her then more muffled voices. She didn't scream because she knew she would die so she waited. Then the door opened in front of her. It was that woman off the tv and a young man. She felt the knife being pushed into her back. Amy made eye contact with the blonde woman who had put her gun in its holster and was walking to her whilst the other one called for the rest of the team. JJ backed up and stood in the doorway thinking about how she can do this. She turned to Hotch and informed him of the girls situation. The team filed through the door and surrounded Amy.

"Oliver Roberts we have you surrounded" said Rossi.

"I will kill her" shouted Roberts as he stood up and moved the knife to Amy's neck. Amy looked at JJ with shear terror in her eyes.

"Drop the knife" shouted Hotch.

"No" JJ looked over at Morgan who was moving so he was next to Roberts. Morgan noticed JJs look and nodded at Roberts then her then Amy, JJ nodded understanding his plan.

"Drop the knife." Repeated Hotch. Amy had her eyes closed waiting for the cold metal to go through her and kill her. JJ was edging round so she was in front of Amy. Once she was in position she nodded to Morgan who placed his gun in its Holster she did the same. Rossi and Hotch continued to try and talk him down but to no avail. So Morgan gestured to JJ '1,2,3' then he Rugby tackled the unsub whilst JJ ran forward and pushed Amy the opposite way. The knife missed Amy but the unsub managed to get his bearings fast enough to re-angle the knife so that it stabbed JJs side.

JJ felt a sharp pain in her side but waited for the team to secure the unsub before moving off of Amy. "JJ" several voices shouted her but they seemed to be getting further and further away.

"Will she be alright?" Amy asked Prentiss as she untied her from the chair.

"Yes, are you ok?"

"I will be once I see Lily" the agent smiled as she removed the girl from the chair and led her out to the waiting ambulances.


End file.
